


I just see you.

by CrowleySinger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, au timeline they're together, bobby being baffled of crowley's protectiveness, crowley being protective, on the hand, soft kisses tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleySinger/pseuds/CrowleySinger
Summary: Bobby cuts his hand a little more deeply than usual for a summoning spell. Crowley turns up, not too pleased with Bobby's clumsiness. He takes his hand in his own and heals it with kisses.





	I just see you.

**Author's Note:**

> Things to assume: Bobby and Crowley are in some sort of relationship with one another. Set sometime after s5 interaction between these two - alternate timeline. (dw about it too much it's not important this is just a short oneshot)

 

 

The knife sliced into Bobby's hand. He let out a surprised gasp of pain as it cut deeper than he meant to, the searing sting shooting up his arm. It would need to be taped together, possibly even stitched. It felt like a paper cut, only harsher and sharper. His face contorted into an expression of discomfort.

 "Fuck." Bobbby muttered frustratedly, discarding his usual curse word for something harsher.

 Rather than dripping, the blood poured steadily in the the summoning bowl. He clenched his hand, raising it in an attempt to stop the steady blood flow and weaken the bleeding. The blood simply ran down down his arm, spilling onto the desk and books. He swore again, feeling the sleeve that had been rolled up to his elbow warming with blood. Finally he found what he had been looking for, a small bandanna. He reached for it.

 A cold hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling it to the side sharply. Bobby startled stumbling a step before righting himself. His heart raced at the sight of Crowley standing before him with a somewhat grim expression dampening his face. His eyes were dark and unreadable.

 "Crowley... you scared me." Bobby breathed in relief. Crowley didn't share the same look. Instead he regarded Bobby with an unimpressed look at the words. He held Bobby's eye contact for a silent moment before he shifted his gaze and stance, emitting a soft exhausted sigh. He was looking at Bobby's other hand.

 "Right bloody mess you've made of yourself." He said tiredly. He reached out, hand open expectantly and lingering mid air, other hand still wrapped around Bobby's left wrist. Bobby frowned in confusion. He glanced at is other hand, blood still trailing easily down it. He looked back at Crowley.

 "What-" He started but Crowley shifted impatiently, opening and closing his hand rapidly in a hurry up motion.

 "Robert." He said in a stern voice. Bobby arched an eyebrow in response but nevertheless followed the unspoken command, giving Crowley his closed fist.

 Crowley let go of Bobby's wrist to take his right hand in both of his. He held it still for a moment, uncaring of the blood running over his own and down the underside of his forearms, along the insides of his sleeves. His dark green eyes met Bobby's. Bobby stared back, mesmerised by the intensity of his gaze. He glanced down at Bobby's hand again quickly, before looking back up. His cold hands made Bobby shiver, but the cool feeling was all the same pleasant to his hot wrist, warmed from the blood.

 "You're not to summon me anymore." Crowley said quietly, wrapping his hands entirely around Bobby's. Bobby furrowed his brow in confusion opening his mouth in question. "I don't want you hurting yourself like this again." Bobby could only close his mouth and watch as the demon's gaze drifted back to his hand, struck dumb by his words.

Crowley's fingers slid underneath his hand, thumbs drawing Bobby's hand open slowly. A short pained breathy sound escaped Bobby as the skin on his palm stretched slightly apart, causing a sharp sting and blood to flow out at more ease. Crowley replied with a soft 'shh', fingers on the underside of his hand drawing back and forth soothingly over his knuckles and veins.

 Crowley looked to Bobby again who felt goosebumps crawl over him. The demon lifted the hand slowly till it was level with his face, palm open and facing the ceiling. He turned Bobby's right arm slightly to the right of him. Bobby felt a zing of shock as Crowley turned his head, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the still bleeding wound, closing his mouth firmly to his palm. Bobby shuddered. Not with revulsion but with something else. He felt Crowley's tongue press to the wound and he jumped from the stinging. Regardless, Crowley held his arm steady and the stinging quickly turned to a feeling of warmth. The feeling seeped up his arm and Bobby sighed in relief. It felt so nice and something about Crowley's lips to the sensitive skin of his palm made his heart flutter.

 Crowley pulled back, not allowing Bobby's hand to fall from his own or from his gaze. The palm was mainly clean, wound gone and any blood there having been removed by Crowley's tongue. His thumbs smoothed over the skin and he frowned as he felt the years of damage scar tissue under the buds of his thumbs. He pressed down firmly, sweeping over the scared skin, feeling it become smooth under his touch. He pressed a close mouthed peck to the palm, lips meeting it once more before he finally let the hand go, turning back to face Bobby. His mouth had blood messily surrounding it, making his lips glisten red.

 "Crowley... you've got." Bobby began.

 "Give me your other hand." He said. Bobby paused, about to argue or ask questions- he wasn't sure which. But he decided against it, instead giving Crowley his left hand, mainly out of curiosity.

 Crowley pressed his thumbs down over the palm like before, feeling the skin become smooth and soft under his touch. He pressed a brief kiss to it as well and then allowed the hand to fall from his grasp. Bobby raised both up in front of himself. He was surprised to see all scaring from years of summoning suddenly gone. This is what he had been doing? Healing him?

 "Why did you-" Bobby began. Crowley cut him off yet another time.

 "No more summonings. No more blood magic. If you need to use blood for a spell, cut your upper arm or anything else. The amount of sensitivity on your palm has me wondering why you've done it there for what looks like multiple years-" he cut himself off at his sudden tirade. He collected his thoughts and looked up at Bobby from below his brow. "No more blood sacrificing. Understood?"

 "What why?" Bobby could only ask, perplexed at Crowley. He felt stupid at all the questions but nevertheless he needed to know.

 "You are precious to me. I don't like... I can't bare seeing you hurt." Crowley said, still looking up, gaze not wavering. The light made the blood on his face glisten, drawing Bobby's attention to Crowley's lips again. "If anyone were to hurt you..." He trailed off, finally glancing away in embarrassment of the confession. It made Bobby take a step forward, hands instinctively coming to clasp Crowley's shoulders.

 "Hey. Hey." Crowley met his gaze. "No ones gonna hurt me. And besides, if they did, you think I can't take care of myself? Forgot the first time we met?" Bobby goaded and the hint of a smile twitched at Crowley's lips. "And... sure I won't do anymore blood sacrifice. I just, well I needed you here and... how will I in the future. How will I..." Bobby struggled for words.

 "Summon me?" Crowley offered.

 "I didn't wanna sound so..." _Demandin_ g. _Expecting_. Bobby trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence without sounding like a prick. Crowley smiled in response before taking a step forward, drawing closer. He was standing so close Bobby could feel the brush of his coat up against him. He didn't mind the closeness in the slightest.

 "I'll give you my number... I was waiting for you to ask but you never did." He said smoothly. A cheeky grin lit up his face and he tilted his head to the side, the dim light of the room catching his cheekbone and casting shadow along his face.

 "You have a phone?" Bobby asked, extremely surprised.

 "Of course I do, it's not the Middle Ages anymore... not that you'd know anything about that." His tongue slipped out of his grinning lips, swiping along the blood. 

 "Well what's your number oh ancient one?" Bobby asked sarcastically, a smile uncontrollably taking a hold of his lips. 

 "666."

 "Of fucking course it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Through the glass ~ Greafer  
> I was listening to ^ while writing this so dunno if you wanna check it out.
> 
> Had this little oneshot idea pop into my head a month or two back. Got around to finishing it just then. I've always loved the idea of Crowley being protective of Bobby but that he'd repressed expressing that to Bobby because he was afraid it would make him appear weak or simply expose his weakness (which is Bobby). I always love how Bobby would react as well - baffled because he's had such shit self worth issues all his life. 
> 
> If you liked this, you'd love The Pickle (another fic of mine including Crowley being protective and healing Bobby under very different circumstances). 
> 
> Leave a comment to tell me what you thought of this :) Feedback is my best motivator and reward!  
> (and if there's any mistakes, do tell so I can fix them. It's currently 1:03am in the morning bruh)


End file.
